In general, the dish washer sprays washing water mixed with detergent to dishes dirt with food or contaminant for washing the dishes, and dries the dishes.
The dish washer saves labor compared to manual dish washing and is useful for the old, the weak, or the handicapped who has difficulty in movement. Especially, it is a trend that demand of busy modern men on the dish washer increases since they can do other things while the dish washer washes dishes.
A related art dish washer is provided with a body, a tub, a driving unit, a spray nozzle, a washing pump, a drain pump, and so on.
The body forms an exterior of the dish washer and protects components of the dish washer. The dish washer has a door at one side for introducing dishes into the tub.
The tub is formed in the body, and has a space for washing the dishes, actually. Provided to an inside of the tub, there is a rack, in general, with two stages of an upper, and lower stages.
The driving unit is mounted on an underside of the tub for driving the dish washer. The driving unit is provided with a sump for holding washing water, a heater at the sump for heating the washing water, a drain pump at the sump for draining the washing water, and a filter unit for filtering contaminant from the dishes.
The spray nozzle sprays the washing water in the sump to the dishes on the rack for washing the dishes. The spray nozzle is connected to a flow passage extended from the sump and mounted opposite to a bottom of each of the racks.
The washing pump is mounted on an underside of the driving unit for supplying the washing water from the sump to the spray nozzles through flow passages.
The drain pump is connected to the filter mounted to the driving unit for discharging contaminant from the dishes to an outside of the dish washer.
The operation of the related art dish washer will be described.
The washing water is supplied to the sump and therefrom to the spray nozzles by the washing pump through the flow passages. As the washing water is sprayed to the dishes through the spray nozzles, contaminant is removed from the dishes.
In this process, the contaminant from the dishes is gathered to the filter at the driving unit. Then, as the drain pump is put into operation, the contaminant is discharged from the filter unit to an outside of the dish washer.